


Healing Hands

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Drunk Drabble, if you can call next gen that





	

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" 

"Whatever, Potter."

"No, not whatever, these exams are important!" 

"You know the healing theory backwards anyway." 

"That's not the point, I could forget!"

"But don't you need to have time on the physical anatomy too?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy"

"Kind of what I was hoping for!"


End file.
